You Can't Ruin Lelouch and C C's Day
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. agree to spend a happy day together. They're determined to not let any antics ruin their magical day.


Note: Code Geass was done by the studio Sunrise and is based on a manga.

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and jumped out of bed. He crashed into a pile of comic books. He fell to the ground and several comic books fell on him. He threw them off and got on his day clothes.

Lelouch danced to the living room. He had a smile on his face while looking around for C. C. He saw her and danced to her. He and C. C. were both tired of all of the stress and drama that they had been dealing with. They agreed that they would spend a happy day together, starting at noon. They had a few hours to take care of any problems before spending the afternoon with each other.

Lelouch sat next to C. C. and looked at her. She looked back. Both could barely hide the happiness in their hearts and the blushes on their face. Lelouch said, "I'm excited to spend the day with you."

C. C. held Lelouch's hand and replied, "I'm excited about it too."

Lelouch said, "I have a lot of things to take care of so I'll meet you back here at noon."

C. C. replied, "Okay sweetheart."

Lelouch was amused at the thought of being called a sweetheart. He believed that he shouldn't be called that. He often acted like a sneaky scoundrel who lied and manipulated people. He said, "I'm not the type of person that deserves that flattering name."

C. C. smiled and said, "You may be a jerk to a lot of people, but you're the most darling thing in my life." Lelouch and C. C. kissed. Lelouch walked out.

Lelouch drove to Suzaku Kururugi's house. He was planning on returning some stuff that he borrowed from him. He ran to the door and knocked on it. Suzaku opened the door and asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch handed Suzaku a bag of stuff and said, "There's the stuff that I borrowed from them."

Suzaku noticed that the bag was too small and light to have the big stuff that Lelouch borrowed from him. He saw that the bag had a toothbrush, toothpaste, used garbage bags, ripped up pillows, and a tree branch.

Lelouch stood around with his hands on his hips. He sounded proud of himself while asking, "Are you proud for giving those items back to me?"

Suzaku grumpily answered, "No, I'm not. You didn't return the stuff that I wanted back."

Lelouch asked, "What stuff?"

Suzaku said, "My car."

Lelouch nervously replied, "I accidentally broke it."

Suzaku asked, "Where's the textbooks that you borrowed from me?"

Lelouch answered, "I threw them out the window."

Suzaku replied, "I'm as ashamed of you as I always am."

Lelouch wanted to end his petty rivalry with Suzaku so he asked, "What do I need to do to make you forgive me?"

Suzaku answered, "Give me fifty thousand dollars."

Lelouch had a wide-eyed look on his face while asking, "Has your common sense been broken to shreds? Why would you ask for such a thing?"

Suzaku replied, "You owe me more than that for all the stuff that you've broken. You're ruined four of my cars, my piano, my work equipment, and over three dozen other things."

Lelouch looked stressed out while getting out his wallet and giving fifty thousand dollars to Suzaku. Suzaku had a genuine smile on his face while receiving the money and said, "Thank you."

Lelouch was ticked off about having to pay Suzaku so much money. He went back to his car and started driving to his next destination. His grumpy face started turning into a smile while thinking about C. C. He loved her so much and was so excited to spend the day with her that he started feeling happy.

Meanwhile, C. C. went to the grocery store. She was excited to buy a bunch of pizzas, her favorite type of food. She went to the aisle that the pizzas were usually in, but there were none there this time.

C. C. walked up to one of the store employees and asked, "Where are the pizzas?"

The store employee answered, "We ran out of pizza."

The thought of the grocery store not having any pizzas stressed C. C. out. She laid down on the floor, because she had given up on hope. She said, "Grocery stores used to be so reliable to me. It seems like they ran out of trust for me." She felt like taking a nap on the grocery store's floor, but the thought of how excited she was to spend the day with Lelouch lifted her spirits. She got up and had a smile on her face. She pranced out of the grocery store while feeling like she couldn't wait to be with Lelouch.

C. C. got home before Lelouch did. Lelouch arrived twenty minutes after C. C. did. She instantly ran up to him and hugged him. She said, "Hi honey. This may sound silly, but I missed you this morning."

Lelouch replied, "I missed you too." A happy tear fell out of C. C.'s eye. Lelouch said, "Don't get so dramatic. This is just supposed to be a lighthearted, fun day."

C. C. replied, "I'm sorry Lelouch. I'm guilty of loving you too much."

Lelouch responded, "You're really sweet. Lets go out."

Lelouch and C. C. got into Lelouch's car and went to a a fancy restaurant. Lelouch danced around the restaurant. The snooty waiters were worried that Lelouch would crash into stuff and break valuable items apart so they beat him up and threw him out.

C. C. nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch proudly answered, "Yes."

C. C. asked, "Where should we have lunch at?"

Lelouch answered, "Lets go to a fast food place." He and C. C. got back into Lelouch's car and drove to the fast food place's drive thru.

One of the female employees said, "Hi dude. What food and drinks do you want?"

Lelouch replied, "I want some chicken and fries and get us two sodas."

The employee felt exhausted at the thought of having to prepare more food. She said, "You better not order anything else."

Lelouch asked, "Can I order desert?"

The employee said, "No, just come to the dang window."

Lelouch replied, "Okay then."

The female employee kicked punched a chair and said, "I don't want to cook more food."

The male employee had a sneaky smile on his face while saying, "I think that I know how to take care of this problem."

The female employee asked, "How?"

The male employee answered, "Lets take the chicken and fries that people threw in the garbage can. That would help us not waste food and it would give us a chance to relax."

The female employee had an evil smile on her face while saying, "Great idea." The two employees took a bunch of chicken and fries out of the garbage can and put it into a bag.

Lelouch pulled up at the window. The female employee said, "Fifteen dollars." Lelouch handed her the money. The female employee handed Lelouch the bag that had food from the garbage can. The male employee handed Lelouch two bags of expired soda.

Lelouch and C. C. started heading home. C. C. ate a few pieces of the food and spat them on Lelouch's shoulders. Lelouch said, "That's the last thing that I expected to get when I asked for a shoulder massage."

C. C. replied, "This food has been from the garbage and the sodas are like eighty degrees and expired two years ago."

Lelouch and C. C. went home. C. C. started microwaving some leftover popcorn for her and Lelouch to eat for lunch. Lelouch said, "This day had a lot more crap than I was expecting." He sat on the couch and had a grumpy look on his face.

C. C. sat next to him and said, "This day had lots of antics, but we get to spend this day together. Nothing could make me not happy when I'm with you."

Lelouch said, "Life is full of crazy antics, jerks, chaos, and lots of garbage, but my life has you in it so I can't say I'm not thankful for the life I have."

C. C. replied, "I hated my life, but my life got a lot happier when you came along. Centuries of unhappy memories started fading away. I only have memories of you when I try to think of the past. The memories are so bright. Even the sun's most brightest look doesn't compare to the brightness that you've brought to my heart. To me, the word love is synonymous with Lelouch."

Lelouch blushed and responded, "Come on. You're being so lovey dovey."

C. C. had a confident look on her face while saying, "I know that you feel the same way."

Lelouch replied, "You're right about that." Lelouch turned on a random cartoon while snuggling with C. C. The two lovebirds' memories of the stressful morning that they had faded away. They could only remember the magical love that they brought to each other. Nothing had or ever will ruin any day that Lelouch and C. C. spend together.


End file.
